Imbelece (Deutsch)
Imbelece → Englisch. Imbelece ist ein dreireihiges Mancalaspiel, das von den (auch Wagenia genannt) gespielt wird. Dieses kleine Volk, das nur etwaa 19.000 Menschenzählt, lebt in der Nähe der Stanley-Wasserfälle unweit von Kisangani in der Democratischen Republik Kongo. Die Genya sind Fischer und Jäger. Imbelece wird nur von Männern gespielt, da es Fruchtbarkeit und Brautwerbung symbolisiert. Die Genya benutzen die Samen des Ngola-Baums (Pictantus makombo) im Spiel. Es scheint mit Embeli und auch mit einigen äthiopischen Mancalaspiele wie Selus verwandt zu sein. Imbelece wurde erstmals 1977 von dem britischen Ethnographen Philip Townshend beschrieben. Später wurde eine andere Beschreibung von dem Amerikaner Larry Russ veröffentlicht, die, wie so vieles in seinem Buch, falsch war. Am 15. Mai 2008 fand ein Imbelece-Turnier an der Regionalen Schule Niederzissen (Deutschland) statt, das von David Fischbach gewonnen wurde. Spielregeln Imbelece wird auf einem Mancalabrett gespielt, das aus drei Reihen besteht. Die äußeren Reihen haben sechs Mulden. Die zentrale Reihe hat vier gewöhnliche Mulden und eine große in der Mitte, die eine Speichermulde ist. Die kleineren Mulden werden moseka ("Mädchen") genannt. Ein Spieler besitzt die sechs Mulden in der äußeren Reihe auf seiner Seite und die Mulden rechts von der zentralen Reihe. Die Speichermulde wird von beiden Spielern benutzt. Am Anfang enthält jedes Mädchen drei Samen, die maana a moome ("Jungen") oder maana a leemba ("männliche Jugendliche") genannt werden. Startposition In jedem Zug verteilt ein Spieler die Jungen einer seiner Mulden gegen den Uhrzeigersinn in die folgenden Mädchen. Dies wird koenda ("die Mädchen besuchen") genannt. Nachdem der Spieler den letzten Jungen in das am weitesten rechts liegende Mädchen der äußeren Reihe geworfen hat, sät er weiter, indem er das Mädchen besucht, das neben der Speichermulde der zentralen Reihe wohnt, dann das Mädchen rechts davon, bevor er auf die äußere gegnerische Reihe wechselt. Wenn der letzte Junge ein Mädchen besucht, das Jungen enthält, werden diese Jungen zusammen mit dem Besucher in einem weiteren Schritt verteilt. Wenn der letzte Junge ein Mädchen des Gegners auf vier Jungen auffüllt, wird dieses Mädchen "geschlossen", indem man ein Blatt hinein legt. Die Genya nennen dies kosongo moseka ("ein Mädchen heiraten") oder koija moseka ("ein Mädchen töten"; mit anderen Worten: ein Mädchen zu einer Frau machen). Statt moseka kann man auch moakali ("frisch verheiratete Frau") sagen. Dann werden die vier Jungen in einem weiteren Schritt verteilt. Ausnahme: Im ersten Halbzug kann kein Mädchen geheiratet werden. Während dem Säen werden geschlossene Mulden übersprungen. Wenn die Ehefrau aus einem Mädchen des Spielers gemacht wurde, passiert nichts. Wenn sie jedoch auf der gegnerischen Seite wohnt, muss ein Junge in die Speichermulde gelegt werden, bevor das Säen fortgesetzt wird. Dies nennt man ko-ongesa moakali moleli ("die frisch verheiratete Frau mit Nahrung versorgen" (während ihr Mann auf der Jagd ist)). Ein Zug oder ein Schritt darf nie von einer geschlossenen Mulde oder der Speichermulde beginnen. Der Zug endet, wenn der letzte Junge in ein leeres Mädchen fällt oder in einer Ehefrau der gegnerischen Seite (d.h. der Speichermulde). Der Spieler, der als letzter zieht, gewinnt. Ein Unentschieden ist nicht möglich. Strategie Die Mädchen in der unteren rechten und der oberen linken Ecke heißen ipaoko ("respektable Mädchen"). Ein Junge, der ein derartiges Mädchen im richtigen Leben heiratet, verbessert sein Ansehen, ein Spieler, der sie in einer Partie heiratet, besitzt einen großen Vorteil. Quellen ; Russ, L.: The Complete Mancala Games Book: How to Play the World's Oldest Board Games. Marlowe& Company, New York (USA) 2000, 42. ; Townshend, P.: Les Jeux de Mancala au Zaïre, au Ruanda et au Burundi. In: Cahiers de CEDAF - ASDOC Studies. Institut Africain-CEDAF / Africa Instituut-ASDOC, Tervuren (Belgium) 1977 (3): 13-15. Copyright Übersetzt von dem Wikinfo-Artikel, "Imbelece" http://www.wikinfo.org/index.php/Imbelece, verfügbar unter der GNU Lizenz für freie Dokumentation. Category:Mancala-Spiele